


you are my muse

by Mishtique



Series: Bridgerton Shenanigans [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lactation Kink, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, literally no plot, nursing student daphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: Daphne finally finished all her papers before the deadline and Simon finally touches her again after two and a half weeks.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Bridgerton Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	you are my muse

**Author's Note:**

> look i don't have a proper title for this, it was called "hot scene" in my word doc and it's literally only that.  
> Simon is kind of ooc since he likes the idea of children but i always think that in a modern au, he wouldn't have felt the weight of a promise to his father so heavily, he'd make his and daphne's happiness a priority.

Daphne sighed, finally turning off her laptop. The last two and a half weeks had been horrible, trying to get everything done before the deadline. She did end up completing everything so it was definitely worth it, but still absolutely horrible. The project had taken a total of twenty weeks but the start was incredible slow – she couldn’t do anything in the first six weeks, the ten weeks after that were easy going and basically everything went to shit in the last month.

It hadn’t even been that hard, the project ad just not been going in her favour, or the favour of her groupmates at that matter. Due to all the setbacks the motivation for her own development papers had been nowhere to find. The result was that she had barely allowed herself to separate from her laptop in the last two and a half weeks, only leaving it so she could work and get too little sleep.

She had basically put Simon in the doghouse, not that she had wanted to but purely since she didn’t have any time. She had been a shit girlfriend. And now it was finally turned in.. She had celebrated with the other students by having a digital party and drinking a glass of wine – a thread she deserved, if she said so herself.

It hadn’t only been her who had been suffering, she realised when she snuggled in their bed. She had basically ignored Simon in favour of finishing her papers and hopefully getting a passing grade. He was fast asleep already, the online party going on longer than she had expected, but she knew he was a light sleeper and would probably enjoy some cuddly time, so she just made sure that happened.

He was sleeping on his side, like always, and she could easily take her place as the little spoon. She pressed against him, fitting against his body like a perfect puzzle piece. To her surprise he didn’t wake up immediately like he usually did. The wine had made her sleepy and she wasn’t able to stay awake for much longer and before she knew it she was off to dreamland.

But she was woken up not much longer, in a way she had so desperately missed during the past two stressful weeks. His huge, warm hands were on her breasts. They weren’t anything special, small cup c’s but they were so freaking sensitive, especially now and the slow kneading he was doing felt so good. She stifled a groan and squirmed. “Hng,” the sound left her lips before she could stop it, “is it morning already?” Her voice heightened at the end of the sentence, his fingers toyed with her nipples in a way that felt particularly good.

“No baby, it’s not morning yet,” he whispered, breath tickling her ear, “but I finally woke up with you against me, your ass teasing me even when you’re asleep. I haven’t touched you in ages and when I woke up like this, I just had to touch. See it as payback for ignoring me.”

One of his hands continued groping her breast and the other travelled down, slipping under her panty. He started teasing her clit and she wined, “I didn’t do it on purpose really, the project was just really busy,” a hitch of breath when his finger slipped in and out of her really quickly, “I missed you too.”

“I know baby, I know,” he nibbled on her neck, “I know. But still, I couldn’t touch you for weeks even when you were teasing me with those revealing clothes or that innocent look in your eyes. I couldn’t squeeze your breasts, couldn’t feel that ass of yours, couldn’t milk you at all.” At the mention of him milking her, she felt her cunt clench, heating up and suddenly realising how empty she felt. “Please, please,” she started begging, “I need you in me, want to feel your cock in me while you drink from my tits.” 

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Begging already baby girl? So horny for me? Aren’t you sad you deprived yourself from me for two weeks?” But even though he teased her, he granted her wish. He turned her around so she was on her back and entered her faster than she expected. She winced, adjusting at his

size, which felt bigger after depriving herself for so long. The pleasure followed not too much later and her moans increased when he started sucking on her left breast while he played with the right one. The feeling of his mouth sucking her nipple was amazing after so long, she buried her hands in his hair, desperate to get him closer.

Her nipples felt so, so sensitive and he was everywhere. She had missed his touch, his tongue, his whole being around her and when he started thrusting faster, she let herself completely enjoy it. She knew they both weren’t going to last long, she had deprived the both of them for too long for a long, teasing session, but she really didn’t mind right now. An orgasm for both of them was the only thing she wanted right now.

“Different,” she tried but had to catch her breath when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, “different position.” He immediately understood her and rolled them around so she was on top. She was riding hem, but his hands took control over her hips not too long after that and set the pace. “Need to suck your tits when I come,” he set, tugging her closer so he could continue sucking on them. It wasn’t the easiest for the pace but the feeling of both her cunt getting filled by his cock and his mouth on her nipple had her coming, screaming out.

He came not too long after that, filling her up. “Could be putting a baby in you,” he whispered and Daphne clenched. The idea was so hot. She got off him and he took her back against his chest, spooning her effectively. She drifted of fast, her body eager to catch up on some sleep when he slipped his cock in her again.

“Why,” she asked, but she couldn’t help but smiling. It always felt the best like this, especially after so long.

“Missed you too much,” Simon mumbled in her hair, “and I got to make sure nothing leaks out of you.”

She playfully clenched one last time, laughing when he pinched her side.

She had missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the smut!  
> I have some actual storys with plot planned, you can follow my tumblr for updates! My tumblr is mish-tique, sorry, couldn't get the link to work hehe.  
> I'm also planning on writing some winx / fate: a winx saga fanfics, so if you binged that like me look out for those!


End file.
